RPlog:Finding Lynae
Stepping off the Maglev, alongside Axel, he takes a few steps along before stopping and giving a quick glance around the plaza, his blue-steel eyes slowly looking over everything as his gaze arcs across the scenery. Right behind Dareus, a droid that stands about the same height as him, dark black with crimson accents maintains a radius within only a few feet of the man that it could obviously, only be assigned to protect. While the breeze catches Dareus' dark nerfhide trenchcoat, he turns to Axel, a rather subdued and cold tone in his voice, "Could have been a better place to try to find her, I suppose. We should try to move along quickly, neither of us have the time to waste here though." His steps begin again as he moves deeper along the plaza, ignoring some of the friendly residents greeting nods, and pretty much anything else that would be considered pleasant and landmark-type; clasping his hands behind his back softly, before he spots the person he had been intent on finding, a smirk crossing his face, but the emotionless voice not changing, "Well, that was easier than I expected." He begins an immediate b-line towards Lynae, quickly glancing back to his metallic bodyguard, "Increase radius to 5 feet, I don't want you nipping at my heels." The soft, furry tap against his robes seems to draw Enb'Zik's eyes back into focus. "I'm sorry," the Sullustan states to both of them. For a second it looks like his mind is still on whatever it was on, and indeed it is, but he wraps the thoughts up properly in an expedient manner. He fixes his gaze on Lynae and finally answers the question she'd asked moments before. "I don't know whether Brandis was able to arrange transport as he said, I'm afraid. However, if you will let me, something tells me I should provide such conveyance myself." Enb'Zik stands, in fact, and seems somewhat unfettered by the calm that had pervaded him early. Signs of urgency show themselves in his posture. The Sullustan looks over at Snarl, "Love, please contact her guard on the Marine frequency and have them meet us en route to hangar seven-seven-nine-three." His eyes turn back to Lynae, "I realize this is rather sudden, but will you trust me?" Axel gives a smirk in response to Dareus's comments on better places. "Hey, I got us here in one peace didn't I? I half expect though, that we'll be fighting our way back to the Boomstick. Boy, are the customs guys gonna be surprised when I remote open the cargo hatch." Axel seems to be in a relatively good mood, and why not? He had quit taking drugs altogether, but the threat of danger always got him high. "Could of asked for better weather though. The rain is going to play hell on the fresh paint on the Boomstick. I'm going to have to have some of your crew clean her up when we get back to the Predator." As Dareus spots Lynae and makes his approach, Axel falls in beside him. His own bodyguard droid staying a couple of meters back and a ridiculous fur cloak draped over it's shoulders, which did little to conceal the fact that it was a well armored combat droid. Lynae's attention is also drawn to the approaching quartet, her eyebrows lifting upwards as she recognizes first one, then the other, of the two men. Even in the rain, and the dark of night, she'd recognize Dareus anywhere. A frown begins to form on her face as she surveys the following droids, her gaze tugged towards Zik as he stands suddenly, "That's an odd sort of question," she begins before the Horansi woman steps between her and the approaching quartet and asks another question that makes her blink slowly. "That one is as well," she says simply and rises from her seat on the bench . While confused, clearly, Lynae falls back into her trademark of being utterly calm and clear as she shakes her head slightly, a little to the right then back to the left, "No sufficient experience in that area," she states before taking a measured step to the side so as to not be completely hidden, as hidden is something that Lynae simply just does not do. "Of all the gin joints in all the starry universe," she says by way of greeting, "and with such .. interesting escorts. You shouldn't be here." "Weather is just weather old friend." Dareus doesn't seem to mind the rain beating off his face, aside from a few extra blinks with the moisture in his eyes; "Of course, we got here in one piece, although getting out, that'll be a different story I would imagine. Anytime we're together, there's always trouble. I'll just get those others on the ship to take care of the cleaning, the others are too much tied up with building you your new house...since your landlord evicted you." Only the slightest of chuckles leaves his mouth, running his hand through his wet hair, shaking some of the droplets with a quick motion of his hand. "Watch, I'll be unlucky and them things will rust...that's the last thing I need to go wrong this week." Shrugging that off, Dareus stops a few feet short of Lynae and bows his head a little in greeting, but remains quiet for now, to not interrupt her conversation, actually raising an eyebrow towards all the movements that suddenly happen, turning back to Axel, "I love the New Republic, they make everyone feel so welcome, it makes your heart melt." It comes out spitefully from his lips, but that seems to be how the man intended it; although he turns his attention back to Lynae, "Well, hello to you too Lynae." He looks back at the droids, and shrugs, "Bodyguards, I'm not the most popular man in both the Empire, and well...everywhere. Funny thing about the gin joint; I quit drinking some time ago." At Snarl's suggestion of beast riding, Enb'Zik holds up a hand just to the two of them. "I didn't show up tonight with intent to get involved in a battle," he says quietly, "And I don't intend to fight one now." The Sullustan's eyes lay upon the droid, as well as upon the three men as he tries to gauge their intent. Without blinking, Ikihsa switches languages and speaks very softly in his native tongue, intending to do so loudly enough for only those within a meter to hear: "An nunb den zint dund, mandt?" "None of us should be here," Ikihsa notes, then goes on, "As a matter of fact, we were just on our way out. If you'll pardon us, Gentlemen." Zik speaks confidently. Lynae's greeting to the interlopers doesn't lend him much faith in any possibility of benevolence on their part, but as they approach and nervousness knocks on the door to his consciousness, Enb'Zik opens that door... and politely closes it again. He takes a breath and begins walking on a course at a wide angle from the men, intending to leave the plaza at a point different from the one they entered. He steps out into the rain with little heed to it. His eyes turn on the closest of them - Dareus - as he moves to walk past, expecting Snarl and Lynae to follow. Axel once again nods to Dareus. The two seem to be old friends even though they have really only known each other for a few months. As they reach Lynae and her escorts, the mercenary bows. "Doctor. It is a pleasure to see you." He turns to Zik and gives a smile. "It has been a while, friend. A long while indeed." It had in fact been several years since Axel was the training officer aboard the Crusader. Times were different then, much different. As Dareus approaches so closely to Lynae, he places himself well within reach of the Kasa's claws. Not that she appears to be contemplating their use at this particular moment. "Neither did I," she replies curtly to the Sullustan. "That is why I suggested leaving." When Enb'Zik questions her in his own tongue, she answers in hers, "mnapha, fneowa, tura, fneowa, tura." As he starts forward, Snarl touches Lynae's shoulder lightly with her tail tip. "Since your escort is waiting for you elsewhere, I shall need to convey you to that new location myself. You are currently my responsibility, Doctor." She tilts her head slightly and twitches her whiskers, "Let us go, please." That said, she gently gives the woman a push forward with her tail. Following Axel and the other man towards Lynae he takes special care to kee his distance. His hands are hidden underneath his cloak. Looking out from behind the shadow of his hood he takes the opportunity to look from each of those in attendance scanning their faces, trying to remember if he has ever seen them before. "You guys shouldn't be here," Lynae repeats as she shakes her head again, "I'm glad to hear that you've given up drinking, it will only aggravate you condition," she adds towards Dareus as she is given a push forward by Enb'Zik's wife, nearly stumbling but maintaining her balance from years of learning to keep upright on a ship in combat. She squares her shoulders, drawing herself up to her full height, and despite her rain sodden appearance and shadows in her eyes she speaks calmly, "I understand that you have selected a new career choice," she says as she begins to take one measured step after another, nodding to Dareus. "And I wish you well. Know that I will continue to work on finding an answer to the question that plagues you, but I cannot join you." Axel gives a sigh at Lynae's response, then looks to Zik and Snarl. "Unless she is a prisoner, you will unhand her immediately." His tone of voice is one of authority, not one of his normal humor in such a situation. "If she chooses to follow you, it is because she wills it, not because of your incessant pushing and shoving. Of course," he pauses for a mere moment to assess the situation and put his hand on the hilt of his blaster, "Should she be a prisoner, there are more problems here than you could ever imagine." He doesn't smile, really, his eyes just move towards Enb'Zik and he gives him a polite nod of the head, "Senator." By the time Dareus blinks, his gaze is back towards Lynae again, "I just wanted to try and find you to say hello, since it's been a while. As for the condition, it's now permanent, and only a matter of time. Just had to accept my fate, and make the best out of the next few short years I have." Whether he believes it or not, isn't evident, but it sounds true from his lips; keeping his hands casually clasped behind his back, ignoring anyone really now, but Axel and the woman that his blue eyes start at calmly, "I'm not sure what career choice you're aware of, I've had quite a few. It's too bad that this seems to be inconvenient, I'd expect we wouldn't get the chance to chat again for quite some time. Now that I've cleaned up my act, I'm a rather busy man, and rarely have time for any pleasantries " Dareus' eyes glance among the others for a moment, leaving any details purposefully out. Without looking affected in the least, he turns his gaze to Axel, and motions his hand, "Relax, there's no need to resort to any foolish brute force for anything, all we did was come to visit an old friend." Keeping in mind the place they are, it would seem that one of the pair isn't willing to risk a full out firefight for a simple task. Enb'Zik moves to step -- as diplomatically but insistently as possible -- between Lynae and her erstwhile abductors, intent on discouraging them from pursuing. "Gentlemen," he inserts cooly, "You'll have to forgive us, but we have an appointment to keep, and I'm afraid we don't have time for friendly conversation. I wish we did, but we really must be going." He turns his eyes toward Axel next, "I don't know what authority you believe you have, Sir, but the Doctor is under the protection of the New Republic and is not a prisoner. Now, as I said, we do not have time for this any longer. Good night." Zik casts a glance at the man who refers to him as Senator, then turns his back on the group calmly and walks away from them in Lynae's wake. Calm, he reminds his heart. Calm. Walking closer to the group he begins to hear part of the the conversation. With the menace that has begun to sound in Axel's voice and the movement of his hand, Cade slows his pace as he approaches and moves his hand under his own cloak to take the group of the handle of his blaster. From behind his glasses, that are beginning to get drops of precipitation on them, he looks at everyone, wondering what is going on. The look that Snarl affords to Axel and his blaster is one of nonchalance. The Kasa doesn't look that worried for some reason or another. As Enb'Zik answers the question of Lynae's status, she sees no reason to repeat it. Although an ear remains angled in the direction of the conversation crashers, the big feline glances down at Lynae. "I think I have an extra poncho in one of these pouches... would you like it for the walk out of here? I think it is about time for a meal as well." Staying close to both Enb'Zik and the doctor, the Horansi keeps moving along. Lynae holds up both hands slowly, palms empty, displaying that her hands are empty as she speaks, unarmed even. "All right, everyone take a deep breath here. I'm not a prisoner. I am not being held against my will. I came here to complete some unfinished business and it has been an eventful few days doing so," she says in a clear voice that carries easily in the wind. "No one needs to threaten anyone. I appreciate the visit, I am sorry to hear the news Dareus, and would that I could change it,I would. But I can't, if you have accepted your fate, then there is no return from that." Her gaze flickers over Cade briefly before continuing, stopping as she speaks, a heavy sigh preceding her words. "Why did you come here, of all places? You know my ships transceiver, you could have sent me a message without coming all this way." Axel takes a step back. "I think they assume we're here to start a fight, Dareus." Axel's voice has a deep hint of sarcasm to it. "Look, all we want to do is catch up with an old friend, Zik. You and the furball can quit being afraid of everything. I wouldn't harm a hair on the head of my doctor. Hell, I don't trust any surgeon in the galaxy aside from her." Well, maybe he'd let Xar'on do some work if needed, but only in an emergency. "We're just here on a social call, so get the stick out of your rear and chill out. You should at least know that if it weren't a social call, I'd have bombed the hell out the place before landing." Nearing the group, Cade hears the mention that Lynae is under the protection of the New Republic. For some reason something in his brain clicks. This woman, who fought with his brother, is now with the New Republic. Suddenly, it all made sense. She must have been the traitor who caused the death of his brother, she is responsible for his execution. Tightening his grip on his blaster his brow furrows as he turns his head towards her and takes several large steps towards the group...his finger itching over the trigger of his blaster but he does not draw it yet. She is responsible for the death his little brother, that must be it. She had lied to him those months ago. She was the reason all this had happened. Suddenly, all his normal calm is gone, now all he has in his head is a basic sense of rage. Raising his free hand to his cloak hood, he pushes it to reveal himself and then moves his glasses up so that he can look at her with his own eyes. His eyes follow her as she leaves...he knows one day he will get his revenge. It will just not be today. Right, right. Right. Social call. Furball. Stick in rear. Catch up with old friend. Right. Enb'Zik keeps his back turned, pausing only as long as Lynae does as he continues trying to encourage her to continue on her way. "Doctor," he states when she stops walking, "Please." Axel and Dareus the Sullustan can ignore easily enough -- mostly. Cade, on the other hand. Enb'Zik tenses as the man steps forward, his other pale hand slipping subtly into the folds of his own robe for an anxious span of seconds. Then, though his rabid anger becomes painfully apparent, the immediate danger from Cade seems to pass. Zik looks over his shoulder at the man... and waits for Lynae to go. Social call indeed. Listening to Axel's boasting about bombing things and whatnot, Snarl merely smirks and snorts loudly. "Someone sure is full of himself." she comments lowly with a grin. Glancing over at the man she mrrs sweetly, "You may want to let some of that hot air out before you accidenally brush up against a sharp object somewhere." Cade's approach is noted rather abruptly. The Horansi does not have the Force, but her senses are generally good enough to provide plenty of warning when trouble's coming to visit. Pausing, she fixes an intent golden stare on the man for the duration of the time that he is doing the same to Lynae, tense... but not moving. When the man pushes back his hood and places his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose, she studies his face intently. Then, almost at the same time Enb'Zik turns to resume their retreat, so does she. Axel chuckles a bit at the feline's comments. He may just bomb something out of principle now. After all, it's in his nature not to put up with being mocked. Right now though, he had other things. "Lynae? You and I are friends, wouldn't you agree? All we want is to sit and talk. I don't care where, just felt it better face to face than over comms." The truth was the conversation was a bit too dark to allow for possible interception. "It truly is a social call." Lynae draws a deep breath, composing herself and turning towards Enb'Zik and Snarl and speaks calmly, a threat of deep appreciation in her tone of voice. "I thank you, for everything. I'll explain why, some day, but for now please take my deep appreciation with you. I no longer need a military escort. I can handle this on my own. They are, after all, friends and, " she pauses for a brief breath of laughter, "former patients. Again, my thanks." She turns towards Axel and tucks her hands into her pockets, "Social call then? Well now, lets try avoid the unpleasant name calling and such and we'll have a talk where ever will be out of the rain. I'm rather well rain soaked as it is." "All the Emperor's minions, couldn't put him back together again" A random musing as another figure approaches the group. A dark current of energy spills into the area as the sound of a pair of heavy boots pacing and approaching behind Axel Vichten, another sound might be more interesting and that was the sound of an unnatural scraping as the figure approaching was the very notorious Darth Malign and in his left hand dragging behind him as a sword, a very large sword, its blade dragging but strangely digging into the very walkways they stood on, and not getting any friction. He passively pulls the impossibly sharp blade up from the ground and holds it up into the nearby light to examine it before sliding it into a sheath on his back. A cigarette hangs from his mouth as his hazel eyes glance around carefully at a developing situation, "Such an interesting party here. Who would have thought so many famous faces would have shown up in one place?" He chuckles lightly, "Mr. Vichten, Mr. Dareus, it has been awhile, since Nar Shaddaa I would guess?" he shakes his head, "Good times." Ikihsa watches Lynae quietly as the woman makes the decision to stay. And without any protection at that. Taunting was something he was learning to ignore. Threats were threats. But this borders on confounding, for only fifteen minutes prior, the Sullustan was certain the /one thing/ he needed to accomplish was to get this woman away from here. Enb'Zik breathes quietly for several long, silent seconds. And he realizes that the former sense of urgency to abscond with the woman... is no longer present. He dips his head, "As you wish." And he and Snarl are soon gone. Zik never does sense the presence of Darth Malign as the other arrives, perhaps simply due to the fact that Ikihsa's senses are so untuned. While some in the area seem to be in a hurry to leave, Dareus seems quite content to stand in the rain, also to be somewhat one of the more calm beings in the gathering, "The message would be rather, rude. I feel personal meetings are far more eventful and enjoyable for everyone concerned." His glance goes back ground the peple ushering Lynae ridiculously away, and shrugs, "Pity, you're all I can call family anymore Lynae. I don't want to interfere in your business, or cause the Republic to go on high alert because of a dangerous invitation for a drink.” He looks to Axel for a moment and shrugs, looking between the two, “It's your call, Lynae, I'm just paying a social visit.” The rain comment doesn't phase him, nor any other peoples' actions for now, his eyes remain focust on her, staring quietly as he watches her reactions. As the familiar sound of the footsteps approaches, Dareus turns and bows his head slightly, “Absolutely.” There wasn't much more he would risk saying out here in public, and he knew damned well it was for the better, “Far too good; I almost wish it could happen once again.” Axel smiles to Lynae and gives a wave to the departing NR-ites. "Glad you came to your senses," he says in a joking manner, though all the jovial attitude quickly disappears as Malign approaches. "I swear. I can't go anywhere without you showing up." Once again the smile returns to his face and he gives a light bow to Tyler. "Lord Malign, always a pleasure. Nar does seem like so long ago these days. I don't know why." Lynae suddenly begins to laugh, the sound unexpected and full of amusement that is difficult to explain, yet also holds a hint of something that resembles great freedom. "To what do I owe the honor?" she asks of Malign, and her tone has already shifted to one of respect again, and that respect is clear in her posture, her expression, a hint of the soldier that she is in her bearing and demeanor. "And I'm going to catch a cold if I don't get out of this rain soon, so pick a direction, gentlemen, and lets move. " Axel turns his attention back to Lynae, forgetting that the environment suit he's wearring is the only thing keeping his body from catching the chills. It's internal computer regulating his body heat to the desired specifications. He does stifle a laugh at the thought of the escape pod. "Sorry, no can do on the escape pod. The boomstick had one, but I needed the space for the larger sublight engines and the extra power core. Still though, it's nice and cozy in there, and the command cabin isn't as cramped as it would look from the outside. Plenty of room for four." He doesn't laugh, or come remotely close to it, instead, Dareus nods slightly, and motions away from the plaza, "I guess we go grab a drink, somewhere quiet to sit down." His hands clasp behind his back once again while the rain beads off his face and hair still, all the while, he looks to continue to not be bothered by it; he immediately follows suit behind Malign, without any other motions towards the Sith, but casually adding while he walks, "For the record, I was perfectly ready to go somewhere quiet a while ago; it was the imitation heroics of the overgrown furball and that Sullustan that wasted the time....and it's something that I can't afford to waste anymore." He sighs slightly while his steps squish along the suggy ground, droid following at it's ordered pace, "Fortunately, coming to see you was one of those small things that is worth it. It's good to see you again." Lynae stares after Malign for a silent moment while Axel and Dareus speak, finally shifting her gaze towards them as Malign starts towards the spaceport. "Can I land my ship on yours or should I leave it here?" she asks simply, "and they were simply looking out for me, guys. It's been .. well more than twenty years since anyone's even thought that I needed that sort of attention." She falls in step with Dareus and Axel at that point, "One condition: I go when I'm ready, no arguments, is that clear?" "I didn't bring a big ship, just the Boomstick this time." Axel replies. "I didn't want to put them on too high of alert showing up in a full-blown capital warship, ya know." He chuckles a bit and pulls a cigarette from a pouch. It wasn't his normal variety, but then again he hasn't been to Caspar since the Nar Shaddaa incident. "As long as the Republic doesn't have a conniption fit about a skipray parked in their spaceport, we won't leave. Still though, safer to talk there than anywhere else. I know for a fact that they haven't bugged it since it's been there. They'd find quite the surprise when they got inside." His mind thinks to the droids crammed into the cargo hold and a laugh comes out. "Quite the surprise indeed, huh Dareus?" The Sith shrugs, "I am unconcerned with logistics, how about this. I will take Mr. Vichten's vessel, and you three can enjoy an evening on yours and you can give the two a ride to these coordinates." He draws a datapad and hands it to Lynae, "Like always I am pressed for business and have a thousand things that need my attention, and with the dynamics of the galaxy and the ever changing landscape, the demand for my, uh, special talents is higher than ever." Malign smirks, "I would like to talk to you in a more favorable location as well, Ms. Cassius, there are many things in this galaxy that need your attention and you will find nothing here that will help the empty feeling in your heart. Only the people before you can fill the void, this I have forseen." He drives his hands into his pockets and continues the stroll in the rain, "You have missed a lot in your hiding Lynae, maybe too much, but if you were willing and dedicated a whole new galaxy would open up to you like a thousand stars burning so brightly it illuminates everything and now shadow could dare hide." "Honestly, Lynae, do you think for a second that if you were to be abducted, you'd be walking here right now, and not confined to a cargo hold under guard? I'm starting to think that you lost faith in my abilities." Ironically, he still hasn't answered her question; but Dareus feels it was nicely worded enough to end the point. Turning to Axel, he smirks, "That's one surprise they'd have to put the whole base on Alert for, and I'm confident that we'd walk away here without even needing to stop inside my medical bay." As they walk onto the tarmac, the wet duracrete is, finally moving up the ramp into Lynae's ship, "Lord Malign is absolutely right, Lynae. You're needed far more than ever before." He still has no emotion in his voice, just sounding matter of fact, for the time being, "There's far more important things than running around under an Admirals' orders nowdays, or sitting on a Republic planet watching them pretend to be a viable government." As Tyler mentions taking Axel's ship, there is a quick shiver. "Just take it easy on her. She's a delicate machine and has her quirks." Quirks wasn't the proper word really. The ship had problems, outright problems. Too many modifications combined with the alteration of controls, slaving all systems to the pilot's seat had made the ship difficult to fly for anyone other than Axel, and even then the ship had some conflicts that only Axel's droid knew how to deal with. As he watches the Sith move off, he follows Lynae and Dareus to her ship, giving it a once over before stepping inside. "Not a bad bird, the Kale. Not very defensive in nature but hopefully we won't need to worry about that." His voice seems distant as his mind is distracted by the fact that he isn't flying the Boomstick. He knew Tyler was a better pilot than him, at least in a starfighter, but that was his baby. Once she has the ship up in the air, Lynae banishes Axel and Dareus to keep an eye on the things and retires to the lounge to dry off, change, and return with cups of caf for all. "We all have our addictions, and this one is mine," she says. It's at this point that she responds to Dareus's statement, "You can't abduct me if I come along willingly, gents. Plus, I wasn't a captive. I was taking care of business, and now that it's done I'm free of the last of the debts I needed to repay." She offers one cup to each before continuing, "Needed for what, Dareus? A new bio weapon? A special surgery? A sous chef?" she asks before allowing that unexpected smile to form on her face again, tipping her head to Axel in a nod, "she's a good ship, as bad as that pun is. She takes me where I want to go, and doesn't make a fuss over where I want to go no matter the hour. No one to answer too, no one to tell me that there's a staff meeting at o-six hundred hours or something like that." She reclaims her seat, reclining in it with feet propped up on the surface beneath the console. "To command..." Dareus wasn't in a smily mood anymore, it would seem, even though the joke wasn't lost on him, his own seriousness is far too grave for any jokes, but he takes the caf in his hand with a grateful nod, just holding it for now. "You don't belong wandering the Galaxy, no more than my own stupidity allowed me to work for that red-skinned freak. I can't offer you the rank of Commodore anymore, I'm not an Imperial; but I can get you far better. Your own Capital Ship...far more advanced than what you're used to...and another position, that isn't anything that can be said for the time being." Exactly why, Dareus doesn't allude to, but it doesn't seem to bother him. "You belong on the bridge of a ship, Lynae, you're a doctor and one of the best field Commanders any have had the pleasure to serve under." Taking a sip from the cup, he reclines in one of the seats, "It's the reason I risked going back to Mantell..." His blue eyes stare at her, not really staring down, but watching, judging, "We're now making history. I can't rely on some of the other Captains; they don't think like us, we can nearly finish each others' sentences." He shifts slightly to lean forward, "I want you to be with us. Make your stand, if you say yes, you never even need feel guilty about what we did; this is redemption." Axel takes the cup and offers his thanks. He finds one of the seats and straps himself in. It was nothing against Lynae, but he was paranoid about anyone's flying other than his own. As Dareus speaks, Ax remains silent, listening. When Dareus finishes, he comments. "We want you to take command of the Embrace, my heavily modified Interdictor Cruiser." He pauses to take a sip of the caff. "It would be temporary, at least until our forces grow to the point where we have another warship ready for a commander. You aren't an ordinary person. You are a hero of the galaxy. I know what it feels like to want to make ammends for past actions, but trust me. It's not worth it. You can't change the past, only the future. We're working to build a better galaxy. The hell with the Empire, the hell with the Republic." Lynae studies both men over the edge of her cup of caf as the speak, her blue eyes focused and expression intent, solemn. "You guys do know that I've only had ONE Crash course in tactics, correct? All puns aside, they sent me AFTER I'd rolled the Conqueror into the path of the Crusader and destroyed it," she begins in a thoughtful voice. "And even that, to be honest, was a bit of an accident on my part. I'd intended only to slow the Crusader down so that the rest of our assets in theatre could retreat. It was one heck of a shock when she exploded instead. My tactics are most often 'fly by the seat of my pants' style and I think like a surgeon, because I am one. Why use a hammer to smash a fly when something much smaller will do the task without collateral damage." She sips from her cup before continuing, gaze shifting to Axel, "I don't attempt to make amends. I am proud of everything I have done in the service of the Empire. From creating exotic diseases, research papers that STILL are classified, to conducting the bombing of Cochran, I'm proud of what I have done." Her gaze shifts again, sweeping from one man to the other and back again, "When you say 'we' who do you number as 'we'? The three of you working in tandem with Tyler? If he's going to take over the galaxy he should at least have a support staff to dust the trophies and keep the weapons sharp." Dareus nods to Lynae, "The full compliment of 'we' is classified, until you've made up your mind; but once we arrive to get dropped off, hopefully you'll have grasped how much we need you. Your fly by the seat of your pants, as you put it...is something that is appreciated here." His fingers tap the cup for a few moments, "All of us equal, in every way, command and form. A group of the finest Commanding Officers and tacticians the galaxy has ever seen." Leaning back in his chair again, both hands grasp the cup gently, "We didn't lose at Nar Shaddaa...we withdrew for a purpose, but the Republic and Corporate Sector can be left to think what they like. They were insignificant; even moreso now, thinks meant to be cast aside in time." Another quick sip; although his demeanor hasn't changed in the least, "No one wants to force you, this is of your own free will; you are rightfully proud of your past. Me, I'm not. This is all different in many ways, there are very few who are worthy of being offered this; actually the list started and ended with you, anyone else would be a last ditch effort, and quite frankly, substandard. Which I refuse to have alongside my battle group." "Our battle group," Axel says with a grin. "Anyway, my strengths aren't in fleet command and planetary subjugation, but those talents are needed. I'm a strike commander, specializing in small unit tactics. Less is best and I stick to that. I'm also called away to cause distractions more than I am at the command center for a battle fleet." Axel takes another sip of the coffee and pulls out a cigarette. "You mind?" he asks, refraining from lighting it. Had it been his ship, he wouldn't have hesitated, but this was Lynae's ship, the vessel of a skilled surgeon. "You're a person we can trust. You're someone who has seen what a difference a single assault can make. It's like throwing a stone in a pond. It makes a big splash where it hits, but the ripples travel until they reach shore." Lynae tips her head in a nod towards Axel at his inquiry, indicating her assent for him to light the cigarette. Her gaze remains thoughtful, her analytical mind already at work breaking down the bits of information said and implied as she speaks again. "When Korynn exiled us, I never thought to be hearing such things again other than from news broadcasts. No, the Republic has no use for an officer with hands as bloody as mine. And, they're to damned nice and.. stuck in a rut to do anything but what they're currently doing. Which is plod along. Plus, I would never be able to salute some puppy of a junior officer without the temptation to break a few of his smaller body parts and remind him that it's not the breaking that hurts but the manipulation of the broken shards that proves to be the excruciating pain," a ghost of a smile flickers across her face before she continues. "I appreciate the sentiment, Dareus, and I'm flattered, which is something I don't say very often. We all have our strengths and weakness, I'm a doctor a scientist and a surgeon, a capable interrogator and - at the end - a naval officer whose track record showed more wins than losses. That's why I understand using a small insertion team instead of throwing all the assets at one target and trying to bludgeon it into submission." She pauses as the nav computer indicates their arrival at the programmed coordinates. Swinging her feet down onto the floor she sets her cup aside and brings the ship out of hyper space. He smirks at Axel, "I meant the Predator group, not the fleet..." He almost laughs, but it fades rather quickly, "But I stand corrected. You have your ships, I have mine. Boys with toys." The chair swivles slightly as Dareus continues to hold the cup with both hands, allowing it to keep warming them up, "Exile, it seems was more than temporary now. You'll find us far outside the normal Imperial chain of Command, and we only bow to one person...." As the ship exits hyperspace, Dareus stands up quickly and moves to stand by the controls, looking out the window towards the large familiar shape that looms, except for the fact that it's been painted, stark black from fore to aft, "Beautiful isn't she..." The Star Destroyer seems to be unescorted for the time being, unusual, although it appears to be less than easy to quickly spot, due to the color. He reaches to key the comm, "Sorry, I have to let them know it's me, or they'll blow us out of the sky." Clearing his throat, the switch is flicked and he speaks clearly, and coldly, "Predator, this is Red Sky. Authorization S-417-Alpha Tango; alert staff to prepare for my arrival with an important guest." The shields lower and while still on course, the ship slows for docking, letting Dareus move to his seat, "Primary hangar, if you please. The fighter bay is rather stocked to the rafters...literally." He doesn't even laugh at his own jokes, amusingly enough. Axel remains silent for the most part as Dareus speaks and the ship heads in the direction of the Predator. From the white knuckles, one can tell that the landing approach was bothering him a bit. Once again, not because it was Lynae flying, only because it wasn't him. He couldn't even stand to take public shuttles. As the ship settles in, without problems he loosens his grip on the seat and unstraps. "Ships are ships. Sure, there are two battle groups, but honestly, what is mine without yours and yours without mine? They might have two seperate owners, but they fight as one." He pauses and stands, giving a little stretch. "Lets go ahead and hit the tarmac, that caff has me needing to hit the head pretty badly." With a slow nod, Lynae guides the Red Sky to the Predator and, with the clearance codes provided, guides her ship into the docking bay with ease that demonstrates the many many hours she's put into learning to pilot in the last few months. She chuckles at Dareus's comment, "Interesting paint job," she says in a mild tone which serves to convey that she is impressed by that bit of ingenuity. Once she sets the ship down she runs through the usual procedure to power everything down, checking the systems over as she does so before rising from her seat and stretching slightly. "Important guest? Last time I was an 'important guest' on a ship of the fleet, be it attached to the fleet or no, we ended up strung up like obscene decorations," she comments to Dareus, "If that happens again I am going to make you actually try to hit the drain from where ever you are in the room." Moved to HIMS Predator The hangar bay, looks far busier than a normal Star Destroyer, aside from the obvious looks of outside. There is a distinct and very noticable lack of humans in this hangar bay, basically it looks as though there is only a skeleton crew; although the amount of droids, is astonishing, each of them looking identical to the bodyguards which accompanied Axel and Dareus along to Ord Mantell; and armed with E-11's. As the ramp descends to the deckplates with the normal hiss and venting of gasses, the reception of battle droids stand to attention, their black and crimson painted exo-armor shines as if they were new, 10 on each side as a reception to whomever the Captain said was a guest, no doubt; along with several officers dressed in uniforms that look identical to the Imperial Navy, although there's no rank insignia, and they are nothing but pure black. "Welcome back Captains, there are full reports waiting for you at your convenience, and I've assigned a stateroom on board the Predator should your guest require it." Dareus nods while his boots echo loudly on the ramp that leads to the deck of the hangar bay, nodding with a half grin to the officer, "Excellent Commander. I'm not sure if Ms. Cassius will be staying, but keep the preparations should she decide to be a guest. Maintain TIE Patrols in the sector until we leave. That'll be all." He gives the man a quick nod, letting him disappear into the turbolift, before he turns back to Lynae, "You're thinking of the wrong type of guest, Lynae, that's not going to happen here. Welcome on board His Imperial Majesty's Ship...Predator." Dareus glances around the hangar of the ship, looking proud, after all, it was his ship now...something that shows in his face and in his actions aroun the area, not to mention how the crew of humans and droids react to him. "His Imperial Majesty's ass," Axel replies. "This may once have been a ship in the service of the Empire, Dareus. It's no longer an Imperial ship though. These droids are not Imperial droids. Welcome to the Sith Flagship, Predator." Axel finally does light his cigarette and looks to the two. "Anyway, please excuse me for about two minutes. I was serious about the caff running right through me." Well, if there was a way to ruin a fancy reception, Axel could do it with a restroom break. Without awaiting a response, the man turns and heads to the Boomstick, happy to see it made it back safe and sound. Using the wrist mounted control pad, he lowers the crew ramp and runs inside. "Dareus, either call me Doc or call me Lynae, but calling me 'Ms Cassius' reminds me of a time when I was eighteen, awkward and beset by a penchant for stumbling and falling flat on my face. Pick one, stick with it," Lynae says with a slow smile that settles on her face. She slowly scans the room , her gaze flicking over the droids, one eyebrow arching in silent inquiry as Axel bolts for his ship to reassure himself as to its condition and to take a leak. "Who's controlling this personal armada then? Just Malign at the behest of the Emperor directly? I know, you can't give me all the details, but at least disperse with some of the mystique." "Axel, General Siege and myself report to one man directly, Lord Malign. No one else." His hands clasp behind his back while he stand there, raising an eyebrow to both Axel's quick running off, as well as his comments, "Whatever is between Lord Malign and Emperor Vadim, is none of my business. Nonetheless, they are both Sith; and their titles still deserve my respect." He runs an inspecting finger across the chestplate of a droid, as if seeing if the paint is dry, or any dust lingers on them, "Far more efficient than Stormtroopers...in many ways. Multi-purpose as well." Dareus looks back to Lynae, "Well Doctor, you can officially remain a guest here as long as you like, the executive stateroom is prepared for you, if you wish; a far better reception than the last time you were on board an I2SD, no doubt." A smile crosses his lips, "Although I'd much prefer if you took the Captain's Quarters on board the Embrace, but I also want you to make up your own mind with what time you need." Axel returns after a few moments, still refastening his armor as he walks. "Hope I didn't miss much," he says with a stub of a lit cigarette hanging from his lips. "Anyway, what I was trying to say is that this isn't an Imperial ship. The Emperor may be in charge of Tyl.. Darth Malign, but our group is not acting under the command of the Imperial war machine. We are something entirely different and our goals aren't quite the same. We do report to Darth Malign, but as equals. Each of us has our stations, and he the lead tactician but we fight as one. We are going to change the galaxy and our names will be written in the tomes of history for millenia." And that right there was the exact reason Axel was here. Tyler had played on every mental instability the man had, but primarily it was his ego and want for acknowledgement and fame that won the one time drug addict over. Lynae shakes her head slightly, "Decide in haste and repent in leisure, or so the saying goes. I prefer to weigh all the available options before making a final decision. But I would ask a bit of an odd favor of you, Dareus," she says, all traces of humor fading from her expression a look of sorrow settling in place instead. "I caught the IGN report, but I lack the sufficient pull to do anything about it. Could you ask Malign to see to it that Yoseph's remains are cremated and cast into space?" Dareus motions towards some of the scant few humans on board the ship, turning back to look at Lynae while while the young man is still en route, "I'll ask him firs thing in the morning. I'll have to report to him anyway; as we can't leave the bothan system until you've decided, for our own security reasons. Of course you have free roam of the ship aside from the Command deck, Lord Malign's chambers are off limits, but everything else, feel free to look around." It seems odd to some, but guards are always strategically placed; even someone he considers his sister, until she joins the circle, cannot be trusted completely. "Crewman, escort the doctor to her stateroom and see that any of her needs are taken care of, I'm assuming the mess still has some food prepared and any type of toiletries from the ships' stores." The man nods and waits patiently for her to follow. "I hope you'll think well on this. It's more than a simple organization, we're all family here; and treated as such." He smiles, "Something the likes of which hasn't been seen in our previous lives...I'm at your disposal anytime, if you need anything." With that, he gives Lynae and Axel a polite nod, "If you'll excuse me, I'm sure the bridge has a few things that need my attention before I can sleep as well."